Season 1 Episode 12: Opposition Against Crossing Over the Parallel Lines
Synopsis The fate of the Musashi suddenly falls into the hands of Muneshige Tachibana. After defeating Futayo Honda in a decisive match, he aims the Lype Katathlipse to the massive ship and demands a full evacuation of all units of Musashi. Meanwhile, Futayo manages to stand up after receiving the attack from Muneshige — which reminded her of an eerily similar defeat against her father — and this takes Muneshige's attention. Then, the socially awkward Futayo lets out a roar. Futayo then remembers the events that led her to this fight against Muneshige: the Lord of Mikawa's destruction of his own domain, Muneshige's defeat in the hands of Tadakatsu Honda, and the Testament Union's decision to lead Horizon Ariadust to her demise. Muneshige points out that they are supposed to act as witnesses to the unfolding of those events, however, Futayo decides that she can do something about what is going on. With the voices of Class 3-Plum acting as her inspiration, she decides to fight again. Muneshige is prepared to face what he believed to be speed inferior to his, however, Futayo exerts greater effort this time. Instead of aiming for the enemy head-on, she decides to let her speed take her to her target; this makes her movements even more unexpected. Then, as Muneshige struggles to keep up wth Futayo's unorthodox fighting, Futayo sees an opening and a flurry of attacks sealed the fight. This time, Futayo stole the victory. Futayo decides to spare Muneshige's life, as he did earlier when he had a chance of finishing Futayo off. Muneshige accepts his defeat, but Futayo considers her victory as something already predicted by her father, who used the Tonbokiri to slice the name which granted Muneshige his superior speed. Muneshige gives his thanks for Futayo's honorable gesture of offering her victory to her father, and Futayo, with the Lype Katathlipse now in her hands, announces the defeat of Muneshige Tachibana. The announcement of the defeat of the "Peerless of the West" resounds throughout the troops of Tres España. Muneshige's wife Gin is shocked to hear the news, while the foot soldiers and warships are ordered to retreat. Masazumi reaches the land port and notices the sudden shift of tactics of Tres España. Meanwhile, Nate and Naomasa arrive with their jobs accomplished. Nate decides to assist the troops of Musashi, who are now stationed to protect the Chancellor; on the other hand, Masazumi assigns Naomasa to another task. Only five minutes remain until 6:00 PM. Toori and Horizon are now only separated by the Disintegration Wall. Toori calls out to Horizon and goes straight to the point, telling her that he is there to rescue her. Horizon appears to forget Toori who he is, but she manages to remember anyway; it turns out that Toori is one of Horizon's patrons in the Blue Thunder shop, and she calls him "Wet Man" for having wet hands every time she hands her change. Toori soon notices that Horizon is dressed, not the "naked and in chains" image he imagined, and this causes Horizon to step out in irritation. As Toori goofs off in front of Horizon as usual, Suzu and Kimi remember watching similar exchanges between the two, and her strictness appears to be just how she cares for him. Nate thought that it is due to her nature as an automaton, but she, Tomo and the others agree that the automaton might actually fit Horizon very well. Horizon soon tells that she has made a decision to save everyone from inconvenience by ending her own life. However, Toori doesn't want that to happen, and he is ready to take over the world if it is necessary to get back what was stolen from her, and he would rule the world alongside Horizon. Then, Toori goes to face everyone and declares his plans to everyone: "So, I'm begging you, world! Could ya fork over the Armaments? If not, we'll go to war! We'll fight, butt heads, face off, negotiate, or whatever. I'll use whatever excuse it takes to get Horizon's emotions back. Shinto, Buddhism, Catholicism, Protestantism, Murasai, Anglican Church, Russian Orthodox, Dunhi, Outo, technomagi, swordplay, martial arts, gunslinging, cavalrymen, Mechanic Shells, Gods of War, mechanical beasts, phoenixes and dragons, aerial warships, humans, different beings, civilians, knights, musketeers, samurai, ninja, warriors, kings, nobles, sovereigns, dynasts, emperors, popes, Far East, K.P.A. Italia, Tres España, Hexagone Francaise, England, Soviet Russia, P.A. ODA, Qing(-Takeda), United States of India, money, rights, negotiations, politics, public opinion, armed forces, information, Divine Weapons, Mortal Sin Armaments, Testamenta Arma, Five Great Peaks, Eight Great Dragon Kings, Supreme Federation, Student Council, men, women, and those who have neither, the young and the old, the dead and the living, and the emotions, logic, resolution and everything experienced, when we of Musashi use these powers to oppose each other. Let's find out who, even among the many, many people I still don't know, is the strongest person out there!" It turns out that Toori realizes too late that his proposal of love becomes a declaration of war, and Masazumi is pissed to discover that. Horizon accepts his proposal; however, she points out that she will not change her decision. Toori then responds by saying that he doesn't want to lose her, and... after hesitating a bit... Toori finally says that he loves Horizon. Horizon rejects him with a straight face, and everyone is shocked about it. Toori tries one more time to argue with Horizon about going back, but Horizon refuses to budge. Masazumi feels desperate and cheers Toori on, but Toori reassures him as he discovers that he is practically just debating with Horizon. He then continues on with the debate with Horizon and Toori exchanging statements towards each other. In one side, Horizon points out her perfect logic and her nature as an automaton; on another, Toori argues Horizon's human side and the importance of her life. Eventually, the two come at a point wherein Horizon admits that her judgment, although perfect, might not reflect what she really wanted. Tomo and Toussaint, who is among those who watch the exchange between Horizon and Toori, conclude that Horizon might just be waiting for a person who would make her give up... and it seems that that person is currently in front of Horizon. Soon, Horizon begins to speak the opposite of what she pointed out earlier, and it turns out that Horizon eventually decides to go wherever Toori would take her... although she still does not want Toori to touch her breasts. With Toori successful in persuading Horizon to reconsider her decision, Horizon considers returning to being the poster girl of Blue Thunder over becoming a sovereign, but Toori allows her to do both, as he was able to goof off despite being the highest-ranking student in Musashi. Afterwards, Toori thinks about how to break down the wall that separates him and Horizon, and Innocentius plans to intervene by using the Steisos Porneia. However, Futayo uses the Tonbokiri to dispel the effects of the Mortal Sin Armament, and a chaotic clash between Musashi and Testament Union soldiers momentarily threaten Toori's rescue of Horizon. Then suddenly, Toori's hand crosses over the Disintegration Wall and touches Horizon's breast. A blinding light soon engulfs the two, and they both are transported into the memory of the day 10 years ago... when Horizon Ariadust died on Remorse Way. Toori remembers the events that happened that day. He remembers saying to a young Horizon that her cooking is atrocious and it caused Horizon to run away in tears. It was when Horizon crossed the street when she was trampled by Lord Motonobu Matsudaira's horses. Both Horizon and Toori feel the regret of what happened, and each of their right arms was close to being disintegrated. Horizon asks if this was his idea in the end, and what made him fall in love with the present Horizon Ariadust. Toori remembers that Horizon is the type of person who would exert her effort just to cook breakfast for someone, and he wanted her to continue doing so for him. Horizon then wants to know how he thought of the past Horizon, and she thinks that he is strong enough to reject the her past incarnation. Toori soon remembers that Horizon ran away from him, but Horizon points out that did it because she never wanted Toori to see her crying, and to avoid being indebted to him. Because they see each other as equals. With that said, so that they can go above becoming equal, instead of Horizon telling Toori to avoid coming her way, Toori urges Horizon to come towards her. As their almost-disintegrated hands clasp together, they are immediately returned to where they were earlier, and the Disintegration Wall breaks down for the first time. And Toori and Horizon exchange a loving embrace for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes